Trials of Despair
by Usagi Kagome
Summary: AU. When the most best school in the world invites Makoto to join them, he jumps at the chance. But the Ultimate Lucky Student finds himself in a horrible nightmare when he gets there, trapped in the school and alone with fourteen other students and a crazy bear. And the only way out is to kill someone and get away with it... Spoilers are everyone so read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, Usagi Kagome here. After a very long hiatus I'm back. My computer was shut down for a long time so I haven't been able to post or update my fan fiction! Now that I have it back, I plan to catch on all my stories and post new ones. While I was hiatus I bumped into Dangan Ronpa and I LOVE it. So I wrote a fan fiction on it. I've started with the trails first so the actual chapters might take a while. As this is my first Dangan Ronpa fan fiction, there might be little OOC-ness with characters so I do apologises. Also, please no flames, grammar Nazis or general trolls. Only constructive criticism and (if you think it's good enough) praise is allowed. And Dangan Ronpa doesn't belong to me. I'm using it for my own amusement. With all that out of the way, please enjoy Dangan Ronpa: Trials of Despair.**

 **Dangan Ronpa: Trials of Despair**

 **Prologue- Welcome to the Despair School**

 **Part 1**

?: (The massive high school towers over all the other buildings in this bustling urban area. It's like the school stands at the centre of the entire world. )

?: (Hope's Peak Academy… It brings in top students from every field imaginable. A government-funded school of privilege… They say if you can graduate from this school, you're set for life. With hundreds of years of tradition, it sends the best of the best into the work force every year. It used to raise hope in the nation's future. The name Hope's Peak is a very fitting name.)

?: (There are only two qualifications you need to attend this school. One, you must attending high school. Two, you must be the best in your field. The only way into the school is if the school invites you. No ordinary student can attend. And then there's me, standing at the gates of the ultimate school, filled with the ultimate students.)

?: (Before we go any further let me introduce myself. My name is Makoto Naegi. As you can see I'm just a hopelessly average student. I don't have anything special when it comes to grades, abilities or even personality. I have hobbies but I'm no mutant or psychic or anything like that. If you asked me what my favourite song or movie is, it would probably be whatever's in the charts at moment. I'm average even compared to average people, so I can't say you're 'every day hero' type. That's just how I am. If I was forced to give one redeeming quality about myself, it would be that I tend to be more optimistic than most people.)

Makoto: (Look at me. I'm completely ordinary but still…I'm standing in front of the anything but ordinary Hope's Peak Academy.)

Makoto: I still can't believe I'm standing here. Can I even survive in a place like this…

Makoto: (Its presence is overwhelming me but I guess it's only natural. Let me tell you what I did as preparation for today. Hope's Peak Academy is a school which is only for the best. There are threads that are dedicated to talking about the students attending. To prepare I look up some of these threads. And all I saw was talk about students who are way above your average high schooler.)

Makoto: (For example, one of the students coming is the Ultimate Pop Sensation. She's the lead singer for a pop group that famous all over the country. There's also the Ultimate Baseball Star. He's the clean-up hitter for national high school champs. Professional teams are already looking for him. Then there's the Ultimate Fashionista. She's the girl other girls dream of being. She's been on the cover of tons of magazines. There's even a guy who's going with the title of Ultimate Biker Gang Leader. He's the gang leader of the most feared biker gang in all of Japan.)

Makoto: (There's also the Ultimate Martial Artist, the Ultimate Fanfic Creator, the Ultimate Gambler, the Ultimate Swimming Pro, the Ultimate Programmer, the Ultimate Clairvoyant ect…They're all the countries finest. Reading it made me realise how powerless I was.)

Makoto: (How did such an unbelievable ordinary student like me get picked to go to the ultimate high school, you wonder? Well, there is a reason…If you look at acceptance letter, you'll understand why…)

Letter: We recently held a lottery to select one ordinary student to attend our school. As a result, you have been selected and we invite you to join us as the Ultimate Lucky Student.

Makoto: (They made it quite obvious. I got invited due to pure luck. I probably should have just declined their offer. But when I heard that graduating from there guarantees your success, I couldn't say no. But actually standing in front of the school…I am starting feel like I don't belong there. I'm losing my nerve.)

Makoto: But still, I can't stand at the gate forever…

Makoto: (The acceptance letter said there was meeting at 8 am in the main hall for all incoming students. The meeting isn't for a little while but…)

Makoto: I should probably go inside now. Okay…let's do it!

Makoto: (I summon all my courage and take my first step into the main hall.)

Makoto: What the-?!

Makoto: (But the instant I take the first step…My vision becomes twisted. It is like a delusion that's spinning and mixing something together. Spinning, mixing, melting away and spinning again. And then the next moment…Everything goes black. That's how it all began…and how the life as I knew came to an end.)

Makoto: (Looking back, I should have realised it sooner…I wasn't brought to Hope's Peak Academy due to good luck. I was brought here due to bad luck.)

Makoto: (And for that I would experience ultimate despair…)


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue- Welcome to the Despair School**

 **Part 2**

 **A/N: Hello. Usagi Kagome here. So this is the part where Makoto meets everyone else in the school. This scene, like the last part, is pretty much out of the game so nothing exciting is happening yet. The canon divergence won't really happen until the first motive is issued and even then for people whoever completed the game the same people will survive the Despair School Life. Well, almost the same. But I'm not telling just yet! And now the disclaimer: Dangan Ronpa doesn't belong to me. I'm just using it for my own amusement. Enjoy. Upupupup.**

Makoto: ...

Makoto: W-What...? Where am I?

(I wake up with my head resting on top of a wooden desk.)

Makoto: (My body feels...heavy for some reason. It's pretty normal for me to zone out in the middle of a boring class but...What was I doing asleep here just now? I've never been in this classroom before.)

Makoto: What the heck is going on...?

(I get up and take a look at the desk I feel asleep on. There's a line of drool I must have left there.)

Makoto: I should clean that up later...

Makoto: (Huh? There's a note on the desk. Is this some kind of orientation guide?)

Makoto: It looks like a cheap pamphlet. And it looks as if it's been handwritten...

Pamphlet: Hey, there new kid! The next semester is about to start. Starting today, this school will be your entire world.

Makoto: What the hell? Is this some sort of a joke?

(I turn to my left to see the windows...)

Makoto: What the heck...?

Makoto: (There should be windows there. But it has some kind of metal plates bolted over them. And I knocked on them...)

*Bang Bang*

Makoto: Yep. It's metal alright. Seems very thick and solid too.

Makoto: (Not that that matters. The important question is why are there metal plates over the windows in the first place?)

(I look to see a camera hanging from the roof of the classroom.)

Makoto: (Is that a...surveillance camera? Well, we live in weird and dangerous world. It's probably to keep weirdoes from coming in.)

(I turn my attention to the other side of the room and see a TV hanging from the wall.)

Makoto: (Well, the school is funded by the government so it's probably not that weird for there to be TVs here... Something feels a little off. I wonder why that is...)

(I look at the clock hanging in the classroom. It's 8 o'clock.)

Makoto: (Oh, jeez, I can't believe it's 8 o'clock already. It was just a little after 7 when I got here. Have I really been asleep for an hour?)

Makoto: Okay, let's see. I think I know what might have happened here...

Makoto: (I must have gotten so nervous that I passed out in the main hall and then someone found me and carried me here. If I'm right, then that means...this is a classroom in Hope's Peak Academy.)

Makoto: But if that's true...

Makoto: (This is strange. I have more questions than answers. Metal plates covering the windows, surveillance cameras...it's like a prison. This doesn't make any sense...)

Makoto: I should head back to the main hall. I am late after all. There might be other students in there now.

(I walk across the classroom and open the doors, leaving the classroom and entering the hallway. It's tinged purple.)

Makoto: Jeez, this hallway looks weird too.

Makoto: (This situation is getting weirder and weirder by the second. I don't have a clue what's going on...)

Makoto: Okay, let's just go to the main hall...

(I pass through the hallway as its hue changes from purple to green. I open the fire exit doors and pass through into the main hall...to see fourteen faces staring back at me.)

?: Whoa, hey! Another new kid?

Makoto: New kid? Then you guys must be...

?: Yeah...we're all new here too. Today's supposed to be our first day of class.

?: So counting him, that makes fifteen. Seems like a good cut-off point, but I wonder if this is everyone...

Makoto: (Standing before me are the 'Ultimate Students'. The best of the best that had been hand-picked by the school. I take a few minutes to take in their faces, one at a time. I'm probably imaging it, but I could swear I feel a kind of aura coming off every one of them...)

Makoto: Umm...hello. I'm Makoto Naegi. Sorry I'm late. I must have fallen asleep or something...

?: Whoa, you too?

?: Things are certainly getting interesting...

?: So strange...I declare without a shadow of doubt that this is a strange situation indeed!

Makoto: I'm sorry. I have no idea what you're talking about.

?: Just a moment! There is something we need to address! Makoto, your tardiness is unacceptable! You were suppose to be here 8o'clock sharp! To be late on the very first day of school is unacceptable! You must accept your due punishment after I report you!

?: Seriously? It's not like the guy wanted to be late. He had no control over it.

?: Everyone, listen. Why don't we all go around and introduce ourselves?

?: Why the f*ck should we do that? This isn't the time for introductions!

?: True, but it's probably best to find out who we all are before we start tackling the bigger problems here. I mean, it will be hard to talk to each other if we don't know each other's names.

?: That's a good point...

?: Okay, let's get the introductions out of the way so we can move to the bigger problem. Sound good?

Makoto: (I'm still completely lost but it's probably best if I just focus on getting to know the other students. And this is as a good as a chance I'm going to get. I looked everyone up on the Hope's Peak Academy thread but...it would be a great opportunity to find out what kind of people they actually are.)

(I start with a girl who strikes me as familiar for some reason. Her light blue eyes contrast her black hair and porcelain like skin. A blue ascot with a white edge is draped around her delicate shoulders on top of her white jumper and dark blue skirt. Her dark above-the-knee socks cover her legs matching with her dark school shoes. She tilts her head to the side and smiles.)

?: Hello. My name's Sayaka Maizono. I look forward to getting to know you.

 **Ultimate Pop Sensation: Sayaka Maizono**

Makoto: (The way she moves is completely mesmerizing and she has a pleasant scent I just can't place… Sayaka Maizono…I was surprised to see her name on the thread to be honest. She's the lead singer in a famous pop that's extremely popular. As the Ultimate Pop Sensation, she featured in almost every magazine and TV show possible. But that's not the only reason I was so surprised to find out she was coming here.)

Makoto: (She probably doesn't remember but… never mind. She's so beautiful. Like little doll or something…)

Sayaka: I'm not a doll. I'm very much alive!

Makoto: Huh? H-How did you know what I was thinking!?

Sayaka: I can read minds.

Makoto: Huh?

Sayaka: Just kidding! I just have really good intuition.

Makoto: (She's quite sharp…)

Sayaka: Hey, is there any chance that…?

Makoto: Excuse me?

Sayaka: Yeah! It has to be you. I'm sure of it. Makoto, did you-?

?: You two! How long are you going to waste valuable time!? Introductions are supposed to be short and with the sole purpose of introducing yourself! Not for idle conversation!

Sayaka: You're right. Sorry Makoto…We can talk about it later.

Makoto: (Did Sayaka want to ask me something? I'm sure I can ask her about it later.)

(I turn to the boy standing next to Sayaka. He looks a little bit intense and a little like a punk with his wild dyed red hair and grey blue eyes, a padlock necklace just visible under a white dress jacket. His white T-shirt with a red skull and white trainers compliments his black jeans supported a chain belt. But what stands out for me is his piercings. He has three on both ears, one on his chin just under his goatee and as he introduces himself, I spot on his tongue.)

?: Yo! The name's Leon Kuwata! What's up?

 **Ultimate Baseball Star: Leon Kuwata**

Makoto: (I recognise that name from the thread… He's played for the national school champs as their ace pitcher and cleanup hitter. He's so good he earned the title Ultimate Baseball Star. I can't believe I'm standing right next to such a sportsman…)

Makoto: Wait…that's you?!

Leon: Huh? What's the problem?

Makoto: S-Sorry. I'm just…surprised. You don't look how I thought you would look like, seeing how you're a baseball player…

Leon: What were you expecting? Me with a shaved head?

Makoto: Not really…I just thought you'd look a little more like a traditional baseball player. That's what I saw on the article I found on you.

Leon: Yikes! Did you seriously find that picture of me?! I hate that photo! That's not cool, man…so not cool. I'm all kinds of embarrassed. I didn't have choice. Shaving your hair off is one of the national championship regulations! But I'm never cutting my hair again! Or going back to my original colour!

Leon: Can I be really honest with you? I don't like baseball one bit. I've never ever gone to practice.

Makoto: (Whoa. He never practiced but he's still the team's star player? Guess he's a bit of a prodigy…)

Leon: The moment I got accepted here, I quit baseball for good! I've got my own dreams to follow!

Makoto: What kind of dream?

Leon: I'm going to be musician! Can't you feel my rock-star aura? I'm going to be a singer. All I need is a guitarist, a songwriter and we're all good to go! Look at me chasing my dream! I'm so cool!

Makoto: (And the hearts of little leaguers break all over the country. I never thought I'd hear this from a baseball star.)

(I decide to go to the boy who interrupted me and Sayaka. He gives of the air as someone who should be in the military with the way he stands up straight in his crisp white uniform, black thigh high boots and a red armband with the characters 'Public Morals' on it. His black, slightly spiked hair is neatly combed on his head and his red eyes seem to pierce through me. He begins to introduce himself in the loudest voice I've ever heard.)

?: My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru! I believe in bold simplicity and fortitude! Let's work together on our educational crusade.

 **Ultimate Moral Compass: Kiyotaka Ishimaru**

Makoto: (Kiyotaka Ishimaru. I read on the thread that he went to a famous private school and won top honours every year. He's a flawless honour student. He's done work with his community's Public Morals Committee and respects rules above all else, which earned him the title of Ultimate Moral Compass.)

Kiyotaka: If you wish then you may call me Taka. You said your name is Makoto Naegi, right? That's a good name! You thank your parents for giving you such an excellent name! And to keep that name from losing value, you should devote yourself every single day! Life is worth putting every ounce of effort into as you possible can!

Makoto: (His enthusiasm is kind of annoying…)

(I decide to move from Kiyotaka and approach another boy who is next to him. The boy is a…bit on the large side. His grey school jacket and white shirt bulge as they try to fit around his middle as his dark shorts bulk as well. His white trainers have no problem fitting his strangely small feet and his orange tie with a blue arrow on it matches with an orange backpack hanging over his shoulders. He smiles confidently at me.)

?: My name is Hifumi Yamada but if you'd prefer to call me by my nickname The Alpha and The Omega, then I don't mind.

 **Ultimate Fanfic Creator: Hifumi Yamada**

Hifumi: By the way, I don't suppose you know about the wonders of 2D art, do you?

Makoto: 2D…art?

Hifumi: In the world of 2D art, I am well known and well regarded as the Ultimate Fanfic Creator. I once sold ten thousand copies of one of my comics at a school festival. An event that has now passed into legend… Some people didn't understand of course and said I 'tainted' the festival. How stupid can you be?!

Makoto: (Selling ten thousand copies is quite impressive. Shame about the complaints though…)

Hifumi: It is understandable really. Geniuses like Van Gogh are always unappreciated in their time. I must solider on and destroy the mindless preconceptions about fan fiction. If you were to look at my work Mr Naegi, I'm sure you'd be able to appreciate my work. It's filled with the deepest meaning.

Makoto: What kind of meaning?

Hifumi: About embracing our basest urges…

Makoto: (I don't understand what that means…and I don't think I want to.)

(I move from Hifumi to a girl with big brown eyes behind her glasses and dark plaits that reach her waist. She shifts around clearly uncomfortable, fiddling with her white ascot with a dark edge. Her dark school jumper matches her dark long plaited skirt which reaches just further below her knees which show her white ankle high socks and black school shoes. She stutters as she introduces herself.)

?: Y-You probably won't remember m-my name but I-I'll tell you any way. I-I'm Toko Fuwaka.

 **Ultimate Writing Prodigy: Toko Fuwaka**

Makoto: (Toko wrote a novel at ten years old that launched her into her literary career. Two years ago, her story, 'So Lingers the Ocean' a romance novel was published and is said to be her masterpiece. She's won numerous amounts of literary prizes and all her books are best-seller despite her age, which earned her the title of Ultimate Writing Prodigy.)

Toko: …Wh-What? I-It's not polite to stare, you know. Stop staring at me like I'm some sort of filthy creature!

Makoto: Filthy creature? No, I was just thinking that-

Toko: I-I know what you were thinking! Y-You were thinking that you've n-never seen such an ugly girl before! You think it's sooo funny…!

Makoto: N-No. I really wasn't thinking that at all…

Toko: Don't lie to me! It has to be true. Otherwise you wouldn't look at me at all! N-Not that I care…I'm used to it…

Makoto: (She probably has one of the biggest cases of inferiority complex I've ever seen…)

(I decide to move to talk to someone else before I make the situation too uncomfortable. I turn to a girl who seems to stare right through me. Her white hair with one plait, tied with a dark purple ribbon, falls to the back of her purple jacket, the heels of her purple knee length boots under a purple skirt click as she walks. I also notice on her hands violet leather gloves that strike me as odd for some reason. There's an air of mystery about her.)

?: …

Makoto: Umm…hello.

?: …

Makoto: What's your name?

?: …My name is Kyoko Kiririgi.

 **Ultimate ?: Kyoko Kiririgi**

Kyoko: …

Makoto: (She's very quiet. Her name wasn't on the thread and there are quite a few students like me who have no real identity compared to other students. Maybe she got picked by chance like me.)

Makoto: Umm…can I ask how you got into this school?

Kyoko: What do you mean?

Makoto: Your talent. You're an Ultimate something right. I just wanted to know what that something was.

Kyoko: Why should I tell you?

Makoto: Huh? Oh, no I'm not forcing you. You don't have to…

Kyoko: Exactly. So I'm not going.

Makoto: (I was hoping I could learn a little bit more about her as there was nothing about her on the thread but…if she doesn't want to tell me, I'll just have to leave her alone.)

(Time to move to the next person I think. I turn to see a girl with shinning blue eyes and large pinkish blonde hair tied up in extravagant hair ties, her face dotted with freckles. A red tie is wrapped around her neck and hangs on top of her black top and her red heels are larger that Kyoko's. What I notice is that her skirt is probably the shortest skirt I've ever seen. But looking at her face I realise I know who this is.)

?: Hi! I'm Junko Enoshima! Charmed I'm sure.

 **Ultimate Fashionista: Junko Enoshima**

Makoto: (How can I not know who Junko is? As the Ultimate Fashionista, she has more charm and presence than any other girl in the country. I've seen a lot of magazine covers with her on them but…)

Makoto: You don't look exactly like the images on the magazine covers.

Junko: Huh? Oh, you mean those cover photos? Well, duh! Those photos are photoshopped.

Makoto: Photoshopped?

Junko: Yeah. Those photos are edited with computers and all that stuff to hell and back. They make the eyes and junk super big, and tweak the skin tone to make it look ceramic and porcelain.

Makoto: So…they aren't real…

Junko: Don't act so surprised. You're going to make me depressed. If you're so surprised at my photos, you should see an idol's photos.

Makoto: (All my fantasies have been ruined in that one moment…)

(I see the person beside Junko…only to find that the guy's a giant. His brown hair, styled in a pompadour, could be mistaken for corn and his brown eyes seem to narrow a lot. A black riding jacket is draped over his tanned shoulders with white tank top underneath. I see mufflers peek out under his brown trousers and I can also guess his talent before he speaks in a gruff voice.)

?: The name's Mondo Owada. Nice to f*cking meet ya.

 **Ultimate Biker Gang Leader: Mondo Owada**

Makoto: (If he's Mondo Owada then that means…He's the leader of the largest biker gang in Japan- The Crazy Diamonds. The respect he gained from every gang in the country earned him the title of Ultimate Biker Gang Leader.)

Makoto: Err…it's nice to meet you too.

Mondo: Yeah…

Makoto: (I should try my best not anger him. A wrong word and I'll end up at the bottom of the ocean.)

(Trying my best not to look frightened, I move on to the person next to Mondo. A girl with the same tanned skin smiles at me, hiding her bright blue eyes. Her chocolate hair is tied in a ponytail which is underside down as a red jacket is draped over her shoulders with her white top underneath. Her blue shorts reach only to her quadriceps showing off her legs and green trainers. Her voice is bright and perky.)

?: Hello! I'm Aoi Asahina but all my friends call me Hina! 'Sup?

 **Ultimate Swimming Pro: Aoi Asahina**

Makoto: (Aoi Asahina has been breaking records in every competition she's been in since elementary school age. She even got chosen as an Olympic cadet. Worthy of the title, Ultimate Swimming Pro.)

Aoi: Umm…what's your name again? I kind of forgot, sorry.

Makoto: I'm Makoto Naegi.

Aoi: Oh right, I knew it was something like that!

Makoto: It's *exactly* like that…

Aoi: Sure, got it. I'm going to hammer it into my brain! Makoto Naegi… Makoto Naegi…

Makoto: Excuse me. What are you doing?

Aoi: Don't you know? If you write someone's name on your hand three times, you won't forget it!

Makoto: I've never heard of that before…

Aoi: Hey, how do you spell your last name?

Makoto: You spell it exactly how it sounds.

Aoi: …

Aoi: I have no idea. Oh well. I'll just figure it out later and write it down. Anyway, nice to meet ya!

Makoto: Y-Yeah, same here…

Makoto: (She's so easygoing and full of energy.)

(As Aoi bounces away, I turn to the girl who standing next to her and the only person in the room whose shorter than me. She had light hazel eyes that matched her tufty hair and her cheek flush slightly as she fiddles with the little string bowtie on her dark green school cardigan. Her white above the knee socks and large plaited skirt make her look small than she already is.)

?: M-My name is Chihiro Fujisaki. It's nice to meet you.

 **Ultimate Programmer: Chihiro Fujisaki.**

Chihiro: I get a little embarrassed whenever I introduce myself. I'm sorry. I hope we get along.

Makoto: Same here. It's nice to meet you.

Chihiro: Umm…this might sound weird but…have we ever met before by any chance?

Makoto: No, I don't think so. This is the first time we've met.

Chihiro: You're right…I'm sorry.

Makoto: You really don't have to apologise for something like that…

Chihiro: Okay…

Makoto: (Chihiro has made all sorts of state of the programs at a young age. She's the Ultimate Programmer. A lot of fans have fallen for her due to her rather timid nature.)

Chihiro: Umm…I-I'm sorry.

Makoto: What? Why?

Chihiro: You seem a little angry. Did I say something to upset you?

Makoto: Of course not! I was just thinking, that's all.

Chihiro: Huh? Thinking?

Makoto: Yeah, it's okay. I'm not upset or anything, don't worry.

Chihiro: Oh, that's good. I was beginning to think you didn't like me. I'm so happy!

Makoto: (I can so empathise with her fans…)

(I decide to turn to the person next to Chihiro who...defiantly stands out. His wild deadlock hair is somehow styled as an afro as his brown eyes seem to twinkle with amusement. His yellow t-shirt is covered under both a white shirt and a dark blazer jacket. His baggy brown pants reach past his knees and his toes are visible in his flip-flops. He gives me a wide carefree smile as he introduces himself.)

?: Heya. I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure but you can call me Hiro. Take it easy okay? I know I will!

 **Ultimate Clairvoyant: Yasuhiro Hagakure**

Makoto: (Yasuhiro is known 'Supernova' in the psychic community. As he's setting trend in the psychic community, he's earned the title of Ultimate Clairvoyant. Personally, fortune-telling kind of goes over my head. I don't get it at all. Still, I wonder if there's any truth in it.)

Yasuhiro: Ahh…I give up.

Makoto: Huh? What do you mean?

Yasuhiro: I saw it. I knew I saw it!

Makoto: Saw what?

Yasuhiro: A guardian angel with a crazy perm chasing Bigfoot running off with a skyfish in its mouth. And that guardian angel…is YOUR guardian angel, my friend…Nah, I'm just kidding.

Makoto: …

Yasuhiro: Hey, maybe we should get some beers sometime and get real deep into Lemuria and its civilization.

Makoto: What? But…we're in high school! We're not allowed to drink!

Yasuhiro: Oh, I'm actually 21. A lot of things happened so I got held back a few grades.

Makoto: (That must have been a *lot* of things…)

(I turn to the incredibly muscular person next to Yasuhiro. His white hair flows out to his back matching her pale eyes and a black ascot is draped over his shoulders. The sleeves of his school shirt seem to have been ripped by his dark muscular arms which are wrapped in bandages from the wrist to the biceps. His equally muscular legs are also wrapped in bandages from his feet to just below his knees, his black skirt just covering his thighs. Wait...a skirt?! Then that means...!)

?: I am Sakura Ogami.

 **Ultimate Martial Artist: Sakura Ogami.**

Makoto: (Oh, jeez! I was so close to asking her if she was a guy! I need to watch my mouth or I'm going to get turned into a human meatball… I remember her. She won a martial arts tournament in America despite the fact she was a girl. She has a four hundred winning streak in her martial arts matches and was nicknamed Ogre. She's the Ultimate Martial Arts.)

Makoto: (The thread also had a warning- 'Any incoming students reading this thread let me warn you right now…If you valve your life, stay away from her.' Standing in front of her, I don't think that person was exaggerating…)

Sakura: Hey, you.

Makoto: Y-Yes!?

Makoto: (I was so frightened I snapped to attention without realising it. She then began to poke and prod my body.)

Makoto: Umm…what are you…?

Sakura: Your muscular quality and quantity is around that of an extremely ordinary high school student. What a shame. You are not fit to be my training partner at all.

Makoto: (For once, I'm glad to be an extremely ordinary student…)

(Careful not show my sigh of relief, I turn to the person next to Sakura. His ash-blonde hair is aligned perfectly on his face while his glasses reflect the glare of his icy blue eyes. His green business like blazer that has the chain of a pocket watch in his top pocket and matching trousers with his smart black shoes are complimented neatly with his white shirt. His tone has a sense of the highest authority in it.)

?: My name is Byakuya Togami.

 **Ultimate Affluent Progeny: Byakuya Togami.**

Makoto: Hi, nice to meet you.

Byakuya: …

Makoto: (Not the most heartfelt introduction I've ever heard…but there's no reason to judge him I suppose. Even among all the talent around here, Byakuya is special. His family have a massive financial conglomerate and he's the heir to it. He's already started managing business and his personal assets are, well, huge. He's the definition of exceptional, worthy of the title Ultimate Affluent Progeny.)

Byakuya: I've finished introducing myself. How long are you going to stand there? You're an eyesore. Go away.

Makoto: (I'm getting a 'You and I will never be on the same level' vibe. Like a prince or something…)

(Deciding that I've over stayed any welcome Byakuya had given me, I decided to move to the last person. Her pale skin contrasts her piercing red eyes and ridiculously large dark hair curls. Her dark Gothic Lolita dress, added with a red necktie and black high heel, only add to the dangerous aura I sense around her. She speaks in a curious European accent.)

?: I do not believe we have been introduced. I am Celestia Ludenberg.

 **Ultimate Gambler: Celestia Ludenberg.**

Makoto: Celestia Luden…huh?

Celestia: Ludenberg. That is my name.

Makoto: You are Japanese, right?

Celestia: Of course. Why do you ask?

Makoto: If you don't mind, could you tell me your real name?

Celestia: I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about. Celestia Ludenberg is my real name. Is Makoto Naegi your real name?

Makoto: W-Well, yeah. It is.

Celestia: Then there is no reason for you to doubt that my name is a fake name.

Makoto: (She has a rather dangerous smile. I guess the rumours on the thread were true… As the Ultimate Gambler, Celestia has never lost a bet. Apart for her love of Gothic Lolita clothes, information on her is wrapped in a web of lies. She also known as the 'Queen of Liars' due to winning an underground gambling tournament in which cleaned out the banks of her opponents, laughing as she did it.)

Celestia: I look forward to getting to know you better.

Makoto: (I should probably watch myself around her…)

Makoto: (And with all that, the introductions are done. Even though they're all ultimates, they all have own individual…something.)

Byakuya: Now let's get down to business. I have no time to make friends with dull eyed baboons such as yourselves.

Makoto: Oh, right. Didn't someone mention there being a bigger problem at hand?

Sayaka: You see... Makoto, remember how you said you must have fallen asleep? Well...the same thing happened to all of us.

Makoto: What? Seriously!?

Leon: Just as each of us got to the main hall, we all lost consciousness. And when we came to, we were all somewhere in this freaking school! That's what happened to you, right?

Makoto: Y-Yeah but...that's just crazy! How did every single one of us get knocked out like that?

Mondo: Why do you think we're all freaking out about it!?

Kiyotaka: Not to mention, have you seen the windows in the classrooms and hallways? Instead of there being glass windows, there are big metal plates! What's that about?

Junko: Plus all my stuff's gone missing! I can't even find my mobile...

Chihiro: I haven't been able to find my laptop or my stuff either...

Kiyotaka: And then there's the main hall. The front exit is completely blocked by this metal bulkhead. But when I first got here, that was never there! What the heck it even doing here!?

Junko: Do you think...we've gotten caught up in some kind of, you know...crime or something?

Leon: You mean, like...a kidnapping? Are you saying someone's grabbed us and hauled us off so we're not in the actual school!?

Yasuhiro: Come on, don't be like that. Cheer up! I've seen it a billion time, this is probably just some school orientation procedure. I'm sure of it! So let's take it easy for a while.

Chihiro: Oh...so the school are just trying to surprise us? Is that it?

Leon: Is that all? If that's the case, I'm going to take a nap. I was up way too late last night so I could really catch some Zs.

Makoto: (The tension in the air was slowly evaporating...But just as the mood had begun to lighten, it began...)


	3. Chapter 3

**Prologue- Welcome to the Despair School**

 **Part 3**

 **A/N: Hi! Usagi Kagome here! This is the last part of the prologue and the second to copy-pacey bit of the fan fiction. Now that Monobear has appeared, the real fun can begin. After this, it might take a while for the first chapter to be done as like I said before, I started with the trails first. So here the disclaimer: Dangan Ronpa doesn't belong to me. I'm just using it for my own amusement. And enjoy the show. Let it be filled with despair...**

*Ding Dong Bing Bong*

?: Ahem! Ahem! Testing, testing! Mike check, one two! This is a test of the school broadcast system! Am I on? Can everyone hear me? Okay, well then...!

Makoto: (The voice on the TV seems completely out of place. It's tone is so playful and completely unconcerned...And yet, I feel a deep sense of dread at the sound of it. It like someone was laughing at the scene of a horrible accident.)

?: To all incoming students! I would like to begin the entrance ceremony at...well, right now! Please come to the gymnasium at your earliest convenience...That's all. I'll be waiting!

Junko: ...What. The. Hell was that just now?

Byakuya: Well then, if you'll all excuse me...

Junko: Hey! You're just going to take off, just like that!?

Yasuhiro: Right, I get it! This whole thing is just to get us pumped for the entrance ceremony! Man, thank god it's all just a joke. I'd totally freak out if this was all real! Alright, I'll head out too. I wonder what they've got planned next...

Leon: Damn, and I was looking forward to that nap too. Can they make up their freaking minds already?

Chihiro: H-Hey! Wait for me! I want to go with you guys!

Celestia: That's that, then. I shall see you all in the gym.

Toko: I-I'm going to. N-Not that anyone cares...

Makoto: (Everyone leaving to head to the gym but I'm frozen where I stand. I can't shake that uneasy feeling I felt before. And it seems I'm not the only one...)

Sayaka: This...this doesn't feel right.

Junko: Yeah, that announcement was totally creepy.

Kyoko: Perhaps but that doesn't mean staying here is our safest option. Besides I'm curios to find out what's going on around here. Aren't you?

Sakura: We'll learn nothing about the situation if we don't go on ahead. We have no choice but to follow the announcement's instructions.

Makoto: (Sakura's right. But I still feel rather-no very uneasy. We don't have a choice. We have to go.)

Makoto: They said we should go to the gym, right?

(We all file out of the main hall and head along the creepy green hallway towards the gym. The door of the trophy room opens with a creak as we walk in.)

Mondo: I had no idea entering this Hope's Peak Academy place was going to be such a pain in the ass. This isn't that much different from the time I went to juvie. Hell, it's even worse!

Sayaka: And why are the hallways so empty? Where are the teachers and all the other students?

Junko: That can't be like, good or anything, right?

Kiyotaka: I-It's just a nasty prank, I'm sure. They'll take the metal plates down soon.

Sakura: Let us hope for the best and prepare for the worst. Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

Mondo: What?! It's not like I'm scared or anything! Let's get this sh*t over with! Hey, where the person who called us all here!?

Kiyotaka: Mondo, it is against the rules to run in hallways!

Sakura: I shall also go.

Hifumi: H-Hey, wait! Don't leave me here all alone!

Makoto: (Guess I should go to.)

(I open the door at the back of the trophy room and step into the gym, still full of dread and unease. And I saw what was waiting for us in there...)

Makoto: Oh. It really does look like an entrance ceremony...

Yasuhiro: See? Didn't I tell ya?! It's totally normal entrance ceremony stuff.

Makoto: (Hiro was right. But somehow he managed to emphasize how not normal all of us were.)

?: Hey there, howdy, hello! Is everyone here? Good! Then let's get this thing rolling!

(We all turn to where the voice came from which was the large stage with a table and a mike on top of it. As all of us turn round, a half-white, half black teddy bear jumps out from behind the table and lands on top of it, causing it to wobble slightly. It's white half had a black beady eye with that half of its mouth having no teeth visible while the black half had a more sinister red jagged eye and a large toothy grin.)

Chihiro: Huh? Is that...a teddy bear?

?: I'm not a teddy bear! I...am...Monobear! And I am this school's headmaster!

Makoto: (This has got to be the strangest thing I've ever seen. Standing in front of me is...What I'm seeing is just...It's completely... utterly incomprehensible.)

Monobear: Nice to meet you all!

(For some reason, when I hear bright and carefree voice, my unease and nerves turn into downright fear.)

Hifumi: Say what?! The teddy can talk!

Kiyotaka: Calm down! There must be some sort of speaker inside of it.

Monobear: Hey, I already told you guys, I'm not a teddy! I'm Monobear! Your headmaster!

Hifumi: Waaaah! It moves too!

Mondo: Will you calm the f*ck down already? It's probably just a remote control toy or something...

Monobear: You're comparing me to a child's plaything? That cuts me deep. Deeper than the Mariana Trench...My remote control system is so complex that no one can recreate me! Not even the folks at NASA! But don't make me stay stuff that would destroy NASA's dreams. I wouldn't be able to BEAR it!

Celestia: 'Bear' it? You are really quite unfortunate.

Monobear: Well, moving on! We should hurry up and get started...

Junko: Giving up already, huh? No more lame bear puns?

Monobear: Settle down, settle down. Ah, okay, so...!

Sakura: It appears he has abandoned his gag...

Monobear: Everyone, stand to attention and bow! Good morning!

Kiyotaka: Good morning!

Toko: Y-You don't have to say it b-back, you know...

Monobear: Now then, let us start with a most noteworthy and memorable entrance ceremony! First let's talk about what your school life here will be like. Now make no mistake, you are full of so much potential. You represent the hope of the world. So in order to protect that hope...

Monobear: You'll all live a communal life together here within confines of this school! Everyone here shall live in harmony together and adhere to the rules and regulations of the school.

Makoto: (Huh...?)

Monobear: And the end date for this communal life is...never! In other words, you are to all stay in this school until the day you die! That is the school life you've been assigned.

Toko: Wh-What?! Until the day we d-die?!

Monobear: Fear not! We have a large budget so you won't lack any food, clothes or common conveniences.

Sayaka: That's not what we're worried about right now!

Junko: She's right! What the hell? You're saying we have to live here forever? You are just messing with us...right?

Monobear: Of course I'm not messing with you! I'm no liar! And just so you know...you're completely cut off from the outside world. Now you'll never have to worry about that dirty world ever again!

Makoto: Cut...off? So all the metal plates nailed to the windows...They're there to keep us in here?

Monobear: That's right! No one's coming to help you, no matter how much you yell and scream. So keep all that in mind as you live out your life here!

Leon: Come on, man! What the crap is this? If this is someone's idea of a joke, this is freaking overkill!

Mondo: Yeah! F*ck this sh*t! This isn't funny anymore!

Monobear: Why are you all so sceptical? You keep saying this is a lie or a joke. I guess it can't be helped. You were all taught to doubt your neighbour after all...Well, you'll have plenty time to find out whether I'm lying or not. And when you do...you'll see I speak the undeniable truth.

Celestia: Living here forever would be quite...inconvenient.

Monobear: Come on! What's wrong with you all? Didn't you all decide to come to Hope's Peak Academy using your own free will? Now you want to leave, even before the entrance ceremony is over?

Monobear: But you know...if you really want to, there is one way you can leave the school...

Toko: T-There is?

Monobear: As the headmaster, I've created a special rule for all those of you who wish to leave! It's called...Graduation! As I said before, we rely on a communal lifestyle in order to maintain harmony here. If someone were disrupt that harmony, then they, and they only would be allowed to leave the school. And that is Graduation.

Byakuya: Oh? And just what do you mean by 'disrupting the harmony'?

Monobear: Upupupup. Well...if someone murders another person.

Makoto: M-Murder!?

Monobear: Stabbing, strangling, bludgeoning, crushing, hacking, drowning, igniting. I don't care it's done. If you want to leave then kill someone. It's as simple as that. That's all from me. Give it all you've got to get the best outcome in the worst possible way.

(I feel chills shot down my spine... 'If you want to leave then kill someone.' My blood freezes as the words.)

Monobear: Upupupup. That got the clogs in your brains going, didn't it?! Like I said, you guys represent the hope of the world. So...if you took that hope and watched it as it got murdered, it would create a dark shadow of despair. And I find that...so...darn...exciting!

Leon: What the hell?! To kill each other-?! This is-!?

Monobear: To kill each other is to kill each other. If you're getting confused, there's a dictionary here somewhere.

Aoi: We know what that means! And that's not the issue! Why do we have to kill each other?!

Hifumi: Yeah! Stop blabbering and let us go home already!

Monobear: Blabbering? Blabbering blabbering? What do you mean blabbering!? Stop blabbering on about blabbering on! You just don't get it, do you? 'Let us go, let us go!' over and over and over again! From this moment on this school is your home, your life and your entire world. Got it? And you've got to kill if you want out! So go ahead and go a killing spree!

Yasuhiro: Okay, we get it. How long are you going to keep this up? You can just reveal it's all a joke now.

Monobear: Joke?

Yasuhiro: Yeah. This is all some kind of joke and all right? Like an orientation. So...

Mondo: That's it! Get the f*ck out of my way!

(Mondo shoves Hiro aside and jumps in front of Monobear, his voice sounding like thunder.)

Mondo: Listen up, you asshole! Nobody wants to listen to your sh*t anymore! What kind of f*cked up joke is this!?

Monobear: I'm not joking. If there is a joke, it's your hair.

Mondo: F*CK YOU!

(Mondo roars and there is a BOOM as he jumps from the ground onto the stage. He flies at Monobear, fast as a bullet, locked onto his target and grabbed Monobear.)

Mondo: I got to you, you little piece of sh*t! I don't care whether you're a toy or stuffed animal or what! Either way...You're f*cking dead!

Monobear: Waahh! Violence against the headmaster is against the rules!

Mondo: Oh, shut the f*ck up! If you let us out of here, I swear I'm going to...!

Monobear: ...

Mondo: What? No smartass comment this time!?

Monobear: ...

Mondo: Stop beeping and F*CKING SAY SOMETHING!

Kyoko: Watch out! Throw it away!

Mondo: What...?

Kyoko: Throw it away now!

(I'm not sure if Kyoko's firmness has stunned him or what but Mondo does what she said and throws Monobear. And as soon as he did...Monobear blew up!)

Mondo: What the hell?! Holy sh*t! I-It blew the hell up...

(My ears are ringing and I can smell gunpowder. Explosions happen all the times in movies but when it happens in real life...I never seen anything like it before.)

Chihiro: If the teddy bear blew, does that mean we can leave?

Monobear: Hey, I told you already! I'm not a teddy bear! I'm Monobear!

Leon: Holy crap! There's another one!?

Mondo: You sick son of a b*tch! You just tried to kill me just now!

Monobear: Of course I just tried to kill you! You violated the school rules after all. Since you're new, I'll let you off with a warning for now, but you better be careful next time. Breaking my rules will earn you much more than a simple spanking.

Junko: S-So this means there's like, a lot more of you around somewhere?

Monobear: Of course. Monobears have been place all around the school. And don't forget about the surveillance cameras either. If you're caught breaking the rules...you know what happens. Upupupup. So don't let it happen again!

Aoi: T-That's just...that's just wrong...

Monobear: And lastly, to celebrate your joyous entry into this school, I have a little something for all of you. This is the official student handbook! Cool, right? It's fully digital so we can it the student ID.

Makoto: ...

Monobear: These IDs are absolutely vital for a healthy school life so don't lose it. When you start up, your name will be displayed so make sure you have the right one!

Monobear: It contains all of the school rules so make sure you read them thoroughly! Don't forget that any violation against the school rules won't be tolerated. Rules are there after all to protect us. Society would be chaos without them. The same applies here! Which is why rule-breakers will receive the Ultimate Punishment!

Monobear: And with that, the entrance ceremony has come to an end! Let your school life be filled with despair! See ya!

(And like that, he disappears, leaving us all numb with shock.)

Kiyotaka: Alright...Can someone please explain what just happened right now?

Leon: Why-? What-? I don't get any of this...

Toko: We have to l-live here for the r-rest of our lives...? Or k-kill...? What...? Wh-What just happened!?

Kyoko: Everyone, calm down. Let's summarize what was just told to us. Based on what this Monobear has told us, we all have two choices. Choice one: All of us stay here living in 'harmony' together until the day we die. Choice two is that...

Celestia: If we don't wish to live here, we are to kill someone. Correct?

Chihiro: But...killing someone! That's just...

Hifumi: We're kidnapped out of nowhere and taken to this place that's supposed to look like a school. And our only way out is to kill each other! What IS this!?

Kiyotaka: A lie. It has to be a lie. All of this is ridiculous!

Byakuya: You seem to be mistaking that for the real problem here. It doesn't matter if what this Monobear person is a lie or not. What matters is...did anyone actually take it seriously?

(No one answers Byakuya's question...I look around the gym keeping quiet myself. Everyone's staring at one another, trying to figure each other out. The tension in the air is almost tangible).

(And that's when it hits me...the real horror hidden Monobear's rules. 'You have to kill someone if you want to leave.' He had planted vicious thoughts in all of us with just those simple words. Everyone's became suspicious of everyone else. I can see the question on everyone's faces. 'Who will betray us?')

(And that's how my new school life began... A school that had raised my hopes so high...It isn't a school of hope.)

(It is...a school of despair.)

 **Surviving students: 15**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello. Usagi Kagome here. Sorry for the long update. School's really keeping me busy. So we are getting into Chapter 1 and officially the last copy-pastey scene here. From here, the chapters will be inspired but they're all original (Yay!) I have added a few of my own little touches here to the chapter so I hope you enjoy it. For later on in the chapter, I'm aware that Makoto, Chihiro and Kiyotaka aren't as naive as I'm making them out to be but I added in that scene in honor for all the people like myself who had no idea what Hifumi meant by 'eating'. And Dangan Ronpa isn't owned by me. I'm using it for my own amusement. May your reading be filled with despair.**

 **Chapter 1- Part 1**

(We just stand there looking at each with suspicion written all on our faces. The tension feeling so thick I feel like I'm suffocating. And yet as heavy as it feels, all it takes to cut through the atmosphere is Kyoko's sharp words.)

Kyoko: So? Do you all plan to stare at each other with fear in your eyes? Or are you going to do something about the situation?

(That calm cool voice is all we need to help us back to reality.)

Kiyotaka: K-Kyoko's right! Nothing will be done if we just do nothing! You must always step forward, no matter how afraid you are!

Mondo: Maybe you should do something a little bit more productive than giving motivational speeches, dumbass.

Hifumi: Right...but what is our objective, exactly?

Leon: What do you think, stupid!? Finding a way out of here!

Junko: Not to mention finding the freak who's controlling that thing and beating the hell out of them!

Chihiro: M-Maybe we should check our IDs before we do that. We should learn the rules so we don't accidently break them.

Celestia: That's true. We don't want another incident like that to happen. Especially for certain people.

Mondo: Yeah, yeah.

Junko: Fine, whatever. Let's check out the stupid rules already.

(We all open our ID's. A digital screen lights up.)

 **Hope's Peak Academy ID**

 **Makoto Naegi**

(The first thing that appears on the ID is my name. I guess Monobear wasn't lying about that... For the Main Menu that pops up, I select the School Rules icon.)

 **Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.**

 **Nighttime is from 10pm to 7am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.**

 **Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.**

 **With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.**

 **Violence against the Headmaster Monobear as well as the destruction of surveillance cameras is strictly prohibited.**

 **Anyone who kills a fellow student becomes 'blackened' and can graduate as long as they aren't discovered.**

 **Additional rules will be added if necessary.**

(I look up from the screen to clear my head from the slight dizzy feeling. I can see the same angry expression on everyone else's faces.)

Mondo: What the f*ck is this?! This is bullsh*t! Like hell, am I going to let them control me!

Celestia: I must say, I do wander what will happen if someone breaks one of these rules.

Hifumi: But if Mr Owada gets punished again, his lives may go down to zero...

Mondo: ... Ever since I was a little kid, my big brother has been pounding into my head that a real man always keeps his promises. Even if it winds up getting him killed.

Junko: Okay...so?

Mondo: So, I've got too many promises to keep, is what! I don't plan on breaking them by dying in here!

Celestia: I'm afraid I didn't understand any of that but I suppose that means that you'll follow the rules, correct?

Mondo: Yeah, I guess that means I follow the f*cking rules...

Sayaka: Hey, umm... I want to ask you all something. What does the sixth rule mean?

Makoto: You mean the second half, right? The bit where it says, 'as long as they aren't discovered'? I was wondering about that too.

Byakuya: Isn't it obvious? It's saying if you want to graduate, you have to kill someone and get away with it.

Toko: W-Why would we have to do something like that?

Byakuya: I don't see any reason to panic over it. Let's just focus on following the rules as they've been explained to us. To be quite honest, I don't anything to do with people who just follow orders.

Junko: ...

Toko: D-Don't take a jab at me...

Leon: I don't know. It looked like a full-on stab to me...

Aoi: Well, for the time being, let's forget about all this rubbish about murders or whatever. Now that we know the rules, we should start exploring the school!

Kiyotaka: True. There are many things we need to learn about where we are such as the food and supplies. And there are tons of questions that need to be answered!

Leon: Damn straight! Let's start looking around!

Byakuya: ...I'd prefer to go alone.

Junko: And the Ultimate Heir had such a stupid idea because...?

Byakuya: On the contrary, the idea is the most sensible one I can think of. After all, someone here might already be thinking about killing someone else. I say, why make it easier for them?

Sayaka: W-Wait a second. Y-You can't say that-!

Byakuya: I can't say what? That it could happen. Please, don't try and deny the possibility of it happening. If you didn't think it was possible, you wouldn't have been seized up with so much fear when you heard the Graduation rule.

Byakuya: Unless you're telling me I'm wrong.

Sayaka: B-But...

Byakuya: I'm simply doing what I believe is best for my sake. You should probably do the same too.

Mondo: If you think we're going to just let you do whatever the hell you want, you've got anything coming!

Byakuya: Get out of my way, you plankton.

Mondo: What the f*ck's that suppose to mean?!

Byakuya: One piece of plankton will drift across the sea. It's too small and insignificant to make even a ripple in the vast large ocean.

Mondo: You're f*cking dead!

Makoto: (Oh no. Mondo looks angry enough to punch Byakuya in the face! Or maybe even worse. I have to calm the situation down.)

Makoto: C-Calm down! We really shouldn't be fighting!

Mondo: What you say, you little piece of sh*t!? Are you some kind of goody, goody b*tch?

Makoto: (Good going, Makoto! You've just jumped from the frying pan into the fire!)

Mondo: Who the f*ck do you think you are?! Nothing p*sses me off more than people trying to act like they're my f*cking parents!

Makoto: M-Mondo, wait! Please listen to me-!

Mondo: F*ck off!

*BAMMM*

(He just punched me. Mondo punches me and I remember flying to the other side of the room, like what happens in those Saturday morning cartoons...I didn't even see the punch until his fist meet my face. I guess I should have seen this coming when you consider the kind of people that have been trapped in here...and with those thoughts, I feel my conscious fading away...)

(After what feels like a while, I finally open my eyes...)

Makoto: Ngg...ow. Huh? Where...am I?

(I wake up in yet another strange room I don't recognise. I really hope this doesn't become a new routine for me...)

Makoto: Okay... maybe I should look around. Try and find out where I am.

(I get up from the bed and start look around the room. The first thing I notice is the lint roller at the foot of the bed.)

Makoto: (A lint roller? I guess they expect us to clean up after ourselves.)

(I notice the table which isn't too far away from the bed. A key with my name on the keychain is lying on there.)

Makoto: (This must be the key to the room, then. If my name's on the keychain, then that must mean it belongs to me right? I take it just in case.)

(I look around the room some more to see a trashcan in front of a set of wooden drawers, a desk behind the bed with a notepad on top and a chair, a plant next to a wooden of what appears to be the exit and a white wooden door which seems to lead to the bathroom. None of which seem to be holding any traps or surprises at the moment.)

(What does seem out of place are the bolted windows and the surveillance camera. I really don't like the idea of that someone could be watching me right now...And the monitor. Just the monitor...Looks like there's no escape from that bear.)

Makoto: Huh? What's this?

(I read the note that is stuck up on the wall.)

Note: Announcement from Headmaster Monobear-Each room has a lock that is designed to be protected against any tampering or lock-picking. Remaking a individual room key is troublesome so be sure not to lose yours. Your rooms come furnished with a shower but please note that the water will turn off at nighttime. Bathrooms belonging to girls have locks in them.

Note: Finally, we have a gift for you all. For girls, a sewing kit. For boys, a tool kit. The sewing kit comes with a map of the body's vital organs. A stab in those places will do the job, girls! For the boys, a blow to the head with any of the tools we have should suffice.

Note: Don't think, just feel! And let's all enjoy ourselves!

Makoto: ...

(In the only civil way I can express my anger, I take the note, crumple it up and throw it into the trashcan.)

Makoto: I think this room must my dorm room. Someone must have carried me back here when I was unconscious. Which leads to the next question of what is everyone else doing right now?

(Well, the only way to answer that question is to get out of here. I walk to the wooden door and put my key through the keyhole. It fits and I turn it, unlocking the door and I walk out. I rush out to catch with everyone. But as it turns out, someone is already waiting for me. )

(And once again, a scene out of a cartoon show happens before my very eyes.)

*WHAM*

?: Ahh!

Makoto: S-Sayaka! I'm sorry! Are you okay?

Sayaka: I-I'm fine. I hope you're okay... Sorry about that.

(With the both of us looking completely embarrassed, we stand up slowly.)

Makoto: Are you sure you're okay, Sayaka?

Sayaka: You're such a worrier. I'm completely fine. I might not look it but I have quite a bit of muscle from jumping up and down the stage.

Makoto: Okay, that's good...

Sayaka: Are you okay? Mondo did hit you pretty hard...

Makoto: (Somehow 'pretty hard' just doesn't explain how hard that punch was. I did get knocked out in front of everyone. I shouldn't even try and act cool with that over my head.)

Makoto: I'm fine. Guess I've just got a hard head.

Sayaka: Good. I was getting worried.

Makoto: T-Thanks...Sayaka, can I asked what you doing here?

Sayaka: Oh, I was on my way to come get you.

Makoto: You were?

Sayaka: Yeah, if you feeling better...I was going to ask you to go to the dining hall. After you got knocked out, everyone went to investigate the school. We decided to spilt up and we agreed to meet in the dining hall to tell each other what we found.

Makoto: Well, if that's the case, then of course I'll come with you.

Sayaka: Good. Let's go then.

(Sayaka leads out of the dorms to the dining hall. It seems deserted so I guess we're the first ones here.)

Sayaka: It looks pretty clean in here so that's good. I guess that's not really important when you consider the fact that we're prisoners in here...

Makoto: That's true...

Makoto: (Well, I guess we should just wait here everyone to arrive.)

Sayaka: Let's just wait here until everyone arrives.

Makoto: Huh? Did you hear that?!

Sayaka: Of course. I'm psychic.

Makoto: ...

Sayaka: I'm just kidding. I just have good intuition.

Makoto: (Why am I beginning to doubt that that's just intuition...?)

Sayaka: By the way, Makoto, I wanted to ask you something but I never got the chance.

Makoto: What is it?

Sayaka: Did you happen to go to Blackroot Junior High by any chance? And if you did, where you in Class 2?

Makoto: Y-Yeah. I was.

Sayaka: I knew it! I went to Blackroot High too! I was in Class 4. Do you remember me?

Makoto: (Do I remember? Even in middle school, Sayaka was practically a celebrity who everyone wanted to be friends. How can I forget her? What surprises me is the fact she remembered me! We never even talked to each other but she remembered me!)

Sayaka: Hey Makoto, is something wrong?

Makoto: Oh, no. It's nothing. I didn't think that you'd remember me so I'm just surprised is all.

Sayaka: Of course I remembered you! We went to the same school for three years!

Makoto: True, but there were a lot of students in our grade. And I'm not the kind of guy who really stands out. I'm average at everything and all my hobbies are just normal. I bet even 'normal' would call me boring.

Sayaka: You're such an odd person. What are you talking about?

Makoto: (Says the psychic pop idol...Her smile is so calming down though. She has the nicest smile I've ever seen.)

Sayaka: Anyway, it makes me feel better, knowing I know someone here. Talking to you has made me feel better already. You're amazing, Makoto.

Makoto: I'm really not...Compared to all you 'ultimates' I'm just an ordinary guy.

Sayaka: Yes, and yet the person who helped me find my courage again wasn't any of the 'ultimates' but you.

Makoto: Thanks. I appreciate you saying that.

Sayaka: And to properly thank you, I'll help you out as the Ultimate Assistant!

Makoto: Huh? Ultimate Assistant?

Sayaka: Yup! I'm your assistant now. I'll help you as best as I can so let's try and find a way to get out together!

Makoto: (When she says it like that, I just get...pumped up! Which is great and all but nobody else is here yet. I don't even know what time it is. What time is it?)

(I look up at the clock.)

Makoto: Huh? It's 7o'clock at night!?

Sayaka: You were knocked out for a pretty long time.

Makoto: I see...

Sayaka: This is strange. I thought everyone would be here by now.

(As if on cue, Taka throws the doors to the dining hall open and strolls in.)

Kiyotaka: Ah! Makoto! Sayaka! You two are already here? That's a shame...I was certain I would be the first person here. That simply means I still have room for improvement!

Sayaka: Considering how late everyone else is, your time management skills are just fine, Taka.

(And just after that, everyone else strolls into the dining hall one after another. Soon everyone had arrived in the dinning hall. )

Kiyotaka: Okay! Everyone appears to be here. Let's start the meeting! We should all report on what we all found out on our respective investigations! The sooner we find out what has happened here, the sooner we'll be able to get out of here!

Junko: Hey, wait a sec! Where's that silver-haired girl? I think her name was Kyoko. I don't see her around here.

Kiyotaka: Y-You're right! Where is she?!

(I take a look around the dining hall. Sure enough, Kyoko isn't in the room with us.)

Aoi: Did anyone seen her? I wonder where she went...

(Everyone just shakes their heads.)

Makoto: (Why hasn't Kyoko come back yet? It...It wasn't because of Monobear, was it? Could she have been...killed? No, I'm just getting paranoid.)

Kiyotaka: Darn it, Kyoko. To show such tardiness on your first day is completely unacceptable! And to not tell anyone that you would be late makes it even worse!

Junko: You are aware that this is the least of our problems right now, right?

Kiyotaka: Punctuality is everything! How can this be the least of our problems right now?! Never mind. I officially declare our first Hope's Peak Academy Meeting open!

Sayaka: Because you got knocked out, you're a little in the dark so let me fill you in. Byakuya, Taka and Kyoko each went off on their own to investigate the school. Then I think Leon, Hiro, Junko and Chihiro were all together. Then, I think Hina, Sakura and Mondo were together. Celestia, Hifumi and Toko were left so they teamed up together.

Byakuya: I have been trying to find any clues as to who might have trapped us here. Unfortunately, I found no clues. That's all.

Kiyotaka: Really? That's it?

Byakuya: If I had found anything, I would mention it. But I didn't, so yes. That's it.

Kiyotaka: I-I see... Well, I was looking in the dormitory and I discovered that there is a private room for each of us.

Aoi: I think we all figured that out before anything else you know...

Junko: There's a name plate over each room so I guess they've already been assigned.

Sakura: And it seems as though each of us have a room key which is attached to a keychain with the owner's name etched on it.

Makoto: (Guess that means the room I woke up in really is my room.)

Junko: Chihiro and I also found out that the rooms are all soundproof. We actually tested it out.

Chihiro: That's right. No matter how much you scream, there's no way the person on the room next door can hear you.

Celestia: The rooms also come with their own private bathroom.

Mondo: Well if there were a bunch of rooms for us than I guess that means they think we're gonna be a while.

Kiyotaka: Well, let's try to think positively. At least we don't have to worry about surviving like animals.

Makoto: (Taka's view on thinking positively seems a little bit screwed...)

Toko: I-Is that all you found out on y-your investigation, Megabrow?

Kiyotaka: Megabrow?!

Toko: Well? Is that a-all or isn't it?

Kiyotaka: Well...yes, that's all I have to report. Did anyone else find something of interest?

Junko: We walked around the school to check the windows in the hallways and classrooms to see if those metal plates would come off. We tried to pull them off but...

Leon: Zero. Zilch. Nada. We didn't get them to even budge.

Chihiro: There's really no way we can escape from. We really are completely cut off.

Junko: This is bad...This is bad. Bad, bad, bad, bad! What are we going to do!?

Leon: Geez, calm down man. You're getting me stressed!

Kiyotaka: Okay. Who would like to report next?

Aoi: We tried to find a way to communicate with everyone outside! But...we couldn't find anything...Sorry.

Mondo: I went back to the main hall to see if we could do something about that huge metal door. But it didn't f*cking budge! Not even with me and Sakura throwing chairs and tables at it! It's as hard as...well, metal.

Celestia: I should think so seeing that it is made of metal...

Mondo: If we're going to get out of here, it ain't going to be through there.

Aoi: Normally I would cry but...I have to hold it in. I have to manage my hydration levels!

Sakura: What I have to say next has nothing to do with getting out but it is still an important matter. There are stairs leading to the other floors. There seem to be many floors above us and many rooms on those floors.

Aoi: That's right. There's a swimming pool, a boys' and girls' changing room, a games room, an art room and a music room. There's even an indoor garden.

Sakura: Indeed. All the things you would expect to see in a school. However I'm afraid we didn't find a way out.

Kiyotaka: I see. So that leaves Celestia, Toko and Hifumi then. What did you find out?

Celestia: If I'm to be honest, we didn't 'team up' per say. Rather, we simply stayed inside the gym for the rest of the time. Running around like a junior detective isn't one of my strengths.

Junko: What? Are you seriously saying that you guys did nothing the entire time?!

Toko: W-What? It's not like any of you i-invited us to join you or anything. It's y-your fault!

Junko: If you wanted to come with us, then you should have just said something! What are we, mind readers?

Toko: I w-wouldn't want to go anywhere with a w-wh*re like you...

Junko: Excuse me?!

Toko: I know y-your type. You're one of those s-stupid, beautiful girls. You m-make me sick.

Junko: ...I'm almost speechless. How can you be so rude to someone you barely know?

Yasuhiro: Easy, easy. All this stressing isn't good for your skin or your aura.

Sayaka: Yeah! The way you two are arguing, it's as if you two are sisters.

Makoto: (I don't think that's what's going on Sayaka...)

Sayaka: Well, that's all from Celestia, Toko and Hifumi, right? Well, I guess I'm the only one left. I went and looked around the dining hall. There's a fridge in the back of the kitchen that's full of food. We don't have to worry about starving it seems.

Hifumi: But...there's fifteen of us here. How long is that food going to last?

Toko: You can always s-start eating sesame seeds...

Hifumi: Ehh...Do I look like a bird?

Sayaka: Don't worry about it. All the food is automatically restocked each day.

Mondo: And you know this...how?

Sayaka: Monobear told me.

Junko: Wait, 'Monobear told you'?! You saw him?!

Sayaka: Yeah. He just appeared from nowhere, told me that and disappeared before I realised what happened. He was moving way too fast for someone to be controlling with a remote control...

Chihiro: I'm not sure whether to be afraid or not. I've never heard of an armed toy that can just appear from nowhere...

Aoi: But you're okay, right? He didn't try to hurt you or eat you or anything, right?

Hifumi: E-Eat her?! When you say 'eat', what kind of eating are you talking about?

Aoi: W-What!? I-It's nothing like that!

Leon: Dude! You sound like freaking creepy perv!

Yasuhiro: Aren't all perverts creepy?

Chihiro: ...I don't understand. What did Hifumi mean?

Leon: Wait, are you serious?

Makoto: ...I don't think I get it either.

Kiyotaka: I...I also don't understand. How can eating make you a pervert?

Aoi: You guys really don't get it?!

Leon: You have got to be kidding me...

Yasuhiro: Did you guys ever, you know, get 'the Talk' from your parents?

Chihiro: ?

Makoto: ?

Kiyotaka: ?

Makoto: (Well, I did but...what's that got to do with anything?)

Hifumi: Well, Mr Naegi, Mr Ishimaru, Miss Fujisaki. I would be willing to explain to you if you want me to...

Leon: No! NONONO! I'll explain it later! Don't kill their innocence with your filthy ideas!

Junko: Hey! Stop fooling around you guys! In case you've forgotten, we're all trapped in this prison of a school and could die at any second!

Mondo: She's right. Now's not the time for this sh*t. We've got to think about what to do!

(A voice cuts through the noise before anyone could make a response.)

Kyoko: Are you all quite done wasting time? It is time for us all to accept the reality of the situation we are in. There is no time to be spent on arguing on who should give who 'The Talk'.

Leon: Yikes. You actually heard that?

Kiyotaka: Kyoko! Where were you?! You're late and we ended up starting without you!

(Kyoko doesn't reply to Taka's outburst. She doesn't even say a word. She just drops a piece of paper on the table.)

Makoto: Umm...what is this?

Kyoko: This is a map of what appears to be Hope's Peak Academy.

Makoto: A map?

Kiyotaka: What on earth-? Kyoko, where did you find this?

Kyoko: Does it matter?

Kiyotaka: Of course it matters! You can't just scare us all without a proper explanation!

Junko: Never mind the explanation. What does it mean?

Kyoko: Take a look at it. This building has the exact same layout as Hope's Peak Academy.

Makoto: So...this really is Hope's Peak Academy?!

Kyoko: If it is the same construction then, yes. It would seem that way. However there have been a lot of rather strange renovations that have taken place.

Makoto: Renovations?

Kyoko: I wasn't able to find any details on the other floors other then the first floor.

Chihiro: But if this really is Hope's Peak Academy, then that means...we haven't been kidnapped and moved to some other place.

Mondo: That's f*cking ridiculous! Are you seriously trying to tell me this is the school that can set you up for life!?

Aoi: And this is Hope's Peak, then where are all the other students?

Yasuhiro: Come on, you guys. You keep talking about this negative stuff. It's really dragging me down...

Makoto: But there isn't much positive stuff to talk about? Aren't you worried, Hiro?

Yasuhiro: Worried? What's there to worry about?

Junko: Jeez, I don't know. Maybe the fact that we TRAPPED HERE!

Yasuhiro: Oh chillax. This is Hope's Peak, right? Then this all planned out by the guys in charge. So there's no need to stress out about it. Otherwise you'll get ectoplasm shouting out of your mouth!

Leon: What does that even mean?

Sayaka: It's probably best if you didn't ask...

Yasuhiro: If we wait this out, I'm sure everything will sort itself out.

Celestia: Haha.

Toko: W-What do you find so funny? This isn't a l-laughing matter you know.

Celestia: Oh nothing. I was just thinking that splitting up did do us some good after all.

Toko: Were you a-asleep this whole time?! All this investigating was a t-total waste of t-time! There's no w-way out, no way of f-finding out who's behind this and we s-still have no idea what's happening!

Celestia: Are you sure? I think it's crystal clear what's going on. We have been trapped in a secret location with no way out. That is what's going on.

(None of could respond to that rather blunt statement. The reality is staring us in the face but...no one wants to accept it.)

Toko: I-I was trying not to think about that. Why did you have to g-go and say that? N-No way out...We're t-trapped in here. What are we s-suppose to do?

Byakuya: Is it not obvious? If you want to leave, kill someone.

Junko: That's not funny!

Sayaka: Please, everyone calm down. We just need to think this all through.

Leon: Yeah, man. There's got be something we can do other than standing here being helpless...

Celestia: The answer to your problem is simple.

Leon: Huh?

Celestia: We adapt. That's all we can do. Adapt to living here in this environment.

Chihiro: You're saying we should just...give up?

Celestia: If you are unable to adapt, then you will die. It's as simple as that. In the wild, the animals who survive aren't the strongest or the smartest. They are the ones who can adapt the most. As someone who has come out on top in life or death situations more than once, I have a suggestion.

Mondo: What's that?

Celestia: If we are trapped here, that means we'll be spending the night here, yes? However do you remember the rules regarding what happens at night?

Makoto: (I think I remember. They were 'Nighttime is from 10pm to 7pm. There are areas that are off-limits at night so please be careful' and 'Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and the offender will be punished accordingly.')

Celestia: I believe it would be appropriate to add a rule of our own in regards to this 'nighttime'.

Makoto What do you mean?

Celestia: Going out at nighttime should be forbidden. As the school rules don't tell us we can't leave our rooms at night, I would like to add that on.

Toko: Huh? B-But what for?

Celestia: So that people are able to sleep at night. If we allow everyone to roam around at night, we will all get anxious and worried. We might even think someone will try to kill us in our sleep.

Sayaka: Huh?!

Celestia: This kind of worrying will only serve to wear us down if we keep thinking about it night after night.

Sakura: So, you think we should limit our activity at night as a precaution.

Celestia: Correct. However, unlike the other rules, this cannot be forced on anyone. We simply have to agree to keep our word and follow it.

Junko: ...I guess goth girl has a point. We'll like self-destruct if we don't have that kind of rule.

Kiyotaka: On behalf of all the men, I agree to comply with this new rule!

Leon: Who died and made you our spokesman?

Celestia: It seems that everyone agrees. Good. If you'll excuse, I'll be off then.

Chihiro: Wait, where are you going?

Celestia: I would like to take a shower before I turn in. It is almost nighttime. Well, goodnight.

(Celestia leaves the room with the most graceful walk I've ever seen. Her behaviour looks so normal I guess everyone is too stunned to stop her.)

Hifumi: So I guess we're going to spend the night here, huh?

Sakura: The ability to adapt...

Junko: Well, Megabrow, what next? Can we like, go now?

Kiyotaka: W-Well, I suppose we can end this meeting then. And why is everyone calling me Megabrow!? My eyebrows are perfectly normal!

Yasuhiro: I think you're in denial...

Kiyotaka: I'm not in denial about anything! Anyway, Celestia is right, it's late and we should get some rest. We can continue this in morning.

Chihiro: Are we really going to spend the night here?

Junko: What else can we do? It's not like we can just not sleep.

Mondo: So we're just giving up now...

Toko: Well, that all g-good and dandy for today but what about t-tomorrow?

Sakura: The only option we have is to split up and look around again to see if we can find anything.

Aoi: Okay! Let's do it!

Junko: So we're done for today? Good 'cause I'm exhausted...

(Everyone heads off to their own room with slow and heavy movements.)

Sayaka: Makoto, are you ready to call it day?

Makoto: Yeah, sure. Let's go.

(Sayaka and I walk back to our rooms and after saying goodnight to her, I slip into my own room.)

Makoto: (Is this really where I'll be for the foreseeable future? This could just be all a dream. A really bad, messed up dream.)

(I lay down on the bed. My body feels heavy. My eyes flutter close.)

Makoto: (If I go to sleep now, maybe I'll wake up and find myself in my bedroom. Maybe I'll wake up...and find out it's all a dream.)

(I drift off to a restless, dreamless sleep.)


End file.
